marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Goleta (Earth-616)
Goleta the Dextrous | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Weirdworld | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wizardslayer, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Valley of the Burled Oak, Weirdworld | Creators = Sam Humphries; Michael Del Mundo | First = Weirdworld Vol 2 1 | Death = | Quotation = Lucky girl! You have witnessed yet another epic kill by none other than Goleta the Ravishing, Goleta the Dextrous -- Goleta the Wizardslayer! | Speaker = Goleta | QuoteSource = Weirdworld Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Goleta was a barbarian warrior who despised magic and wandered Weirdworld slaughtering wizards for a living. When Becca the Earthgirl encountered Ogeode, the wizard was promptly killed by Goleta, which was witnessed by Warg, who notified the Witch Queen le Fay that the the Wuxian Seed had fallen into Becca's possession. Alone in Weirdworld, Becca agreed to become Goleta's squire, and the two set off together, unknowingly being tracked by the Catbeast, which had emerged resurrected from Ogeode's corpse. While travelling around Weirdworld and training Becca to be her squire, Goleta was startled by the sudden appearance of the Catbeast and unintentionally drove off the road. There the pair were attacked by Sand Sharks and Becca was forced to operate Glorianna in order to rescue Goleta from the creatures. Upon reaching safety, the Catbeast revealed himself to be none other than Ogeode, forcing Becca to step between him and Goleta's axe, lest he be killed again before he could send her back to Earth. Ogeode then explained that in order to do so he needed to travel across the Fang Moutains to retrieve a spare wizard body, and offered to reveal the location of the Hidden Fortress of the Wilder Men in exchange for Goleta's help. The Wizardslayer agreed, only to discover they could not yet set out on this new adventure as, unfortunately due to her youth, Becca was not a very proficient driver, and had burned out the Glorianna's Emerald Fuel Injector during the escape from the Endless Desert. The trio went to see Nakia the Grand Mechanic, in order to barter for an Emerald Fuel Injector to repair the Glorianna, but she refused to help them because the Earthgirl's presence on Weirdworld unbalanced the fragile truce between the Swamp Queen Alliance and the Kingdom of the Torch. Having discovered Nakia spying on her, Morgan le Fay unleashed the Mammoth Inferno, who led an assault on the Forge of the Grand Mechanic. During the ensuing chaos, Becca snuck off as Goleta and Ogeode watched the Giant Ghost Robot engage the Mammoth Inferno. Goleta then revealed that the reason she hated wizards was because she was from the Valley of the Burled Oak, a hamlet which was destroyed by the Wilder Men. Becca returned with a stolen Emerald Fuel Injector and the party fled to repair the Glorianna in order to continue with their quest. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Glorianna | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}